Heretofore pelletizing drums have been provided with cone frustum baffles of a specific configuration. Each drum is designed for processing a specific particulate material and for producing pellets having a specific configuration and consistency. Different drums must be provided for processing substantially different particulate material or when a substantially different pellet configuration and consistency is desired.